Within the Stars
Official Description Development Team * Developer: Valencia I., Berus, Coroxn, Hyperactive and FEAR. * Graphics: Christopher V., Aella L. * Quality Assurance: Hyperactive and Coroxn * Audio: Elf Musician, Lord Iorwerth, Arianwyn can be useful. |items = *Hammer *Saw *25 Redwood Planks *15 Glazewood Planks *320 Rune Nails *15 Crystal Seeds (Gain during Quest) |kills = * Nymph Assassin (x3) - Level 137 * General Mazeistade (Teleports) - Level 290 * Elven Traitor (x2) - Level 135 }} The Stars are Bright! Start this quest by talking to the king in the palace. *Player: Your majesty, do you have any quests for me? *King Dlyphwyn: Yes I do! In fact, it's more of a request. The Island Nymphs here love Astronomy, and it's a major art. Every night, they always have their telescops out to view at the stars. Now, they wish to look at it like how you Humans look at it. An Obserturry.... obsar..... *Player: You mean an Observatory? *King Dlyphwyn: Exactly! Now, do you have any friends that knows how to build such a building. *Player: Oh! I know! But it will take me a while, I'll be right back! Professor Gronigen Teleport with the Ring of Dueling or Ardougne Teleport from Cardiff and head North or Southwest (depends on which teleport) and you will see that the bridge has been repaired. Head across the bridge and go up stairs and talk to Professor Gronigen (he will be labeled as this from here on out) *Professor Gronigen: Greetings to you! *Professor Gronigen: It's good to see you! *Professor Gronigen: How may I help? *Player: I need your help by making a new observatory *Professor Gronigen: A new observatory? How can you build that? *Player: Well, you see, the Island Nymphs wish to have their way with the stars too, as they are well known astronomers- *Professor Gronigen: Island Nymphs? Aren't those maidens just legends? *Player: No! They are real! I'm serious! Or unless you need proof? *Professor Gronigen: Well... okay... *Player: Here, take this. You give him the teleport seed. *Player: Rub it and you will be teleported to the square of the city. *Professor Gronigen: Very well, I'll meet you there. He rubs the crystal and teleport to Cardiff Now head to the bank and withdraw: a Hammer, a Saw, a 25 Redwood Planks, a 15 Glazewood Planks, and 320 Rune Nails. Teleport to Cardiff, but don't talk to the Professor yet, go to the palace and talk to the Architect, who is behind the elven guard. *Player: Hello, do you have, by any chance, Crystal Seeds? *Architect: Why of course I do! Here, take them! *Player: Thanks! She will hand you 15 crystal seeds, which you will need for building the observatory. Head back to Professor Gronigen and talk to him. *Professor Gronigen: Player! I saw someone with red armour and a red void melee helmet heading to the west, and he looked very angry! *Player: ... No... Who is he? *Professor Gronigen: I don't know! But he had a Saradomin sta- *Player: Mazeistade? Why would he want to hunt for me? *Professor Gronigen: Good question... But I've talked to a few citizens here, and they seem to be happy to see me. But you should go see what he is up to. Mazeistade's Revenge Head outside of Cardiff with Professor Gronigen and a few Nymph and Elven Guards. You will now have to plant the foundation. A banker also followed you and now you can use him to help you out with the project. With your Construction skill, use it to plant a Circle around the area. Then, click on it to build the walls with Redwood horizontally, and use the Glazewood vertically. To make the door, use your Gold Bar on one side of the door, and the other on the other side of the door and it will come up with a puzzle similar to building the catapult. Open it, and there will be hotspots. Build all the foundations with the "Build ". You do not need money to build on these hotspots. There are three major Hotspots you must build, and that is the star charts, a few oraries, stairs, and of course, the telescope. Once done, head up the ladder, and a cutscene will emerge. It will show Mazeistade approaching the Observatory. *Player: Just a few specs here and- *Player: Mazeistade?!?!? *Mazeistade: Well well well... Player. It's quite surprising seeing ye here. I've been exploring my self, I say. And I am here to claim this land for Kandarin. *Player: You will be stopped! I don't know what you are doing, but I'm going to stop you from conquering these lands! *Mazeistade: I have no intention- One of the guards fires an arrow, but misses. *Mazeistade: Barbarians... I will teach you how to be civilized! *Nymph Guard: Uncivilized? BARBARIANS? YOU'RE the Barbarian! *Mazeistade: Hotheaded aren't we? Well then! It's time for you all to pay for your crimes! *Player: I shall come and assist! Mazeistade will say "You're time is up, Player! Troops, come in!" and ten of his Level 165 Elite Green Coats he personally trained. But you will have fifteen Level 108 and Level 110 Nymph and Elven guardians come to assist. You will now jump down and attack a level 490 Mazeistade (NOTE THAT HE IS NO LONGER LEVEL 290 LIKE IT SAYS IN THE GUIDE DUE TO THE DOMINION TOWER UPDATE!). The fight is more tougher than the last time. Not only he can use Melee too, but his magic has improved too. He's capable of hitting 500 damage EVERY TIME. So it is suggested you have Protect from/Deflect Magic on at all times or you will be killed in three hits. Unlike the last fight, he will also use Melee and will attack using a Falchion and hit 330 ''at the maximum and a devastating ''400 from his ranged attacks. (There is also one more devastating thing about this fight. After the Dominion Tower update, he can drain your prayer through his ranging attack, and can sometimes drain your prayer potions, therefore it's recommended to use Super Restore Potions instead.) Though, unlike in Rebellion, you do not need to fight the guards. Keep fighting him until he gets to about 90 health, and you will stop. Note, that if you let the guards do the final hit, he will regenerate and you will have to restart over, so you must do the final hit in order for it to count. *Mazeistade: You think this is the end? We'll see! He teleports. *Player: ... well there's a new enemy to your race. *Elven Guard #4: Aye. We will keep an eye out for him. But until then, please finish up our observatory. Keep building the Observatory until you have ran out of Dragon nails. After that, a Nymph and an Elven Guard will start singing the crystals, making the glass inside work. *Professor Gronigen: It's beautiful! *Player: These particular people are also beautiful. *Professor Gronigen: I would have to agree on that one. Anyways, let's head to their king. *Player: Right! Head back to the palace and talk to King Dlyphwyn. *King Dlyphwyn: Don't worry, I already know! Let's head there now! *Player: Right! You both head there. *Professor Gronigen: I would like to say a few words your majesty. *King Dlyphwyn: Go on ahead, Gronigen. *Professor Gronigen: People of Cardiff, I would like to say, I will open this, for ALL astronomers, and knowledge seekers! The crowd cheers. *Professor Gronigen: For Player! He cuts open the ribbon, and you appear inside the Observatory with Professor Gronigen. Rewards * * * * 20,000 Coins * Tin telescope Aftermath *After the quest, Patrick, Gronigen's assistant, will take over the old Observatory, and the bridge is available to use. You can also use the Astronomy skill, which is located here. Gronigen will be on the first floor of the new Observatory along with 5 other assistants. There is also a head Professor on the Third Floor. Trivia *On the first day of release, the spoilers read: Sadly, the spoilers are still on a comet, though, it is near, and it will crash with the spoilers tomorrow at 14:00 BST. But, the time will be different if you are in a different timezone. *On the adventure log, it reads: Stars, former generals and a new building lead me access to the Astronomy skill! *When Astronomy was released, the quest got over 2400 players doing it, causing many users to teleport to Castle Wars and up to the Observatory. *There is currently a glitch where you try to cross the bridge, but will appear below the bridge, although you are on the second level of the bridge. This has yet to be fixed.